Friends Of The Future
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: phil,keely,owen,via,seth,and tia. join these friends as they start the rest of their lives in NYC!
1. the first day of the rest of our lives

A/n okay everyone is out of college and is about 23yrs old

Keely stood in the airport anxiously. The plane finally arrived and she looked around to see him. Finally she spotted him. Phil ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in like forever!" exclaimed Keely.

"I know these last two days were like torture," said Phil and the two laughed

"So have you and Via found an apartment?" asked Phil

"It's already settled," said Keely.

"So what are you going to do before you find an apartment?" asked Keely.

"I'm staying at a hotel but I hope I can find a home soon," said Phil.

Phil and Keely went to Keely's apartment where they met up with Via. Phil decided he should go check in to his hotel and said goodbye to his two friends. When Phil finally got in, he called Keely and his parents to let everyone know he was safe. When he went to bed, he had a good feeling about his new life

The next day Phil decided to go looking for an apartment but he didn't have much luck.

"Keel, it's so hard to find a good apartment," said Phil over the phone, " I really need a roommate to split the rent with."

"Actually, a room in my apartment just opened up but it is kind of expensive," said Keely.

"How about you meet me and we can talk about it," said Phil, "I'm coming right up to this coffee shop."

"Is it called Café Bean?" asked Keely.

"Yea, that's it," said Phil, "I'll see you in a couple minutes." And they hung up.

Suddenly Phil heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Diffy, Is that you?" asked the stranger.

Phil turned around to see it was Owen!

"Owen?" asked Phil in disbelief.

"The one and only," replied Owen.

"Your hair, its gone!" said Phil.

"Like the new due," said Owen, " I hear chicks love it!"

"Want to touch it," said Owen bending down.

"That's okay," said Phil nervously.

"What are you doing here in New York City?" asked Owen.

"I am trying to find a place," said Phil, "I just helped settle Keely."

"No surprise there," said Owen.

"So are you two together yet?" asked Owen.

"No, we're just friends," said Phil akwardly.

"Don't worry she'll come around," said Owen.

"She's actually rooming with Via," said Phil changing the subject.

"No way," said Owen.

Suddenly Keely walked up to Phil.

"Hey Phil, whoa is that Owen," said Keely staring at his hairless head.

"Hey Keels, whatsup?" said Owen.

Keely just stared blankly at his head.

"Hey you want to touch it?" asked Owen again.

"No thanks," said Keely as she backed away.

"Hey Owen do you need a place to stay," asked Keely.

"Look it's very flattering you want to room with me but…" said Owen before getting interrupted by Keely.

"Not me," said Keely, "Phil."

"That'd be so awesome," said Owen, "We'd have our own bachelor pad." And he nudged Phil.

"Okay but Owen, you'll have to work for half the rent," said Phil.

"No problem bro," said Owen.

Owen put his arms around his two friends. "It'll be just like old times," said Owen.

Phil and Keely grasped for air when Via came from up the street.

"Keely, there you are ...OWEN?" said Via.

Owen dropped Phil and Keely to the ground. "VIA!" exclaimed Owen as he ran to hug his friend.

Phil and Keely got up from the ground. Via just stood there in awe.

"This is the beginning of an awesome future!" said Owen excitedly.

His friends smiled slightly.

A/n Hope you enjoyed the first chap! Tia and Seth we'll be introduced in the next chap!


	2. old friends, new problems

Owen and Phil had gotten the rooms settled and everything seemed to be working out great…maybe too great.

"Owen, why are you wearing a wig?" asked Phil.

"Well, I decided maybe the hair thing was a little to much but how'd you know it was a wig?" Owen wondered aloud.

"I'm really good at noticing things and the fact that it's on backwards," said Phil. Owen quickly turned his wig.

Keely knocked on the door and Phil went to answer it.

"Guess what!" exclaimed Keely, "Via and I just got an awesome big screen TV and an all new DVD player and VCR!"

"That's awesome!" said Phil excitedly.

"Wait, how did you afford that?" asked Phil.

"It was a present from Via's dad," said Keely, "She says he is just trying to buy her love."

"Well if she doesn't want it I'll have it," said Owen.

"Phil, I was thinking we can hang out on Friday and rent some movies," said Keely.

"I'm there," replied Phil.

"Cool," said Keely, " Nice wig Owen but it's on sideways."

Keely left and Owen quickly turned the wig.

As Keely was walking back to her room she ran into someone and knocked over their luggage.

"I'm so sorry," said Keely as she helped the stranger up.

"Keely?" asked the girl.

"Tia?" asked Keely.

Soon the two were hugging and full of conversation. Suddenly Via appeared in the hall.

"Hey Keely, who's this?" Via asked pointing to Tia.

"It's my old friend Tia," said Keely.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you," said Via sticking her hand out to shake.

"And you are?" asked Tia.

Keely introduced Tia to Via. They discovered Tia was moving into one of the rooms a floor above them. Unlike Keely though Via didn't seem too excited.

"Owen, you have to get a job!" exclaimed Phil.

"Hey you're standing in front of the TV and we don't have a big screen TV like Keely and Via," said Owen.

"Look I've been paying for everything," said Phil, "rent, food, entertainment, and those hair extensions!"

"It'll grow back!" exclaimed Owen.

"Look we're roommates and friends but you need to help out around here," said Phil.

"I've been slaving over a hot stove and you didn't even eat dinner," said Phil.

"The food was touching," said Owen.

"That's it," said Phil as he threw Owen's dirty laundry at him.

"HEY!" yelled Owen.

Phil ran out in anger and ran into an old friend. Rudely he knocked him over and didn't help him out. He turned around to apologize to discover it was Seth. Seth was going to be a math professor and had just bought a room in a floor above them. Phil told Seth of how he moved to New York City and Keely were still good friends.

"I was so sure you two would be together by now," said Seth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phil.

"I might be a math geek but I know what love is," said Seth.

Seth left to get settled into his room leaving Phil very confused.

Seth entered his room and turned on the lights to find someone had already settled into his room. There was fluffy furniture everywhere. Suddenly TIa walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"AHHHH!" they screamed simultaneously.

Phil knocked on Keely's door.

"Come in," said Keely.

"Hey," said Phil.

"Tough week?" asked Keely.

"You got that right," replied Phil, "Owen won't pay his rent or help out around the apartment, I think I might've lost my job as a pizza boy and I just bumped into Seth who probably has a huge apartment room all to himself and a good job."

"That's funny I bumped into Tia and she said her and Seth accidentally bought the same room," said Keely.

"No way!" said Phil.

"That's all I know because Tia and I got in a fight," said Keely, "She's mad because I told her she could have been nicer to Via and Via's mad because I keep hanging out with Tia!"

"Also I totally blew my chances of becoming a television reporter," said Keely.

"How?" asked Phil.

"I was supposed to interview to be an intern as a broadcast journalist but I missed the interview fighting with Tia," said Keely.

"I thought living here would be a dream come true," said Keely leaning her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Me too," said Phil.

They watched the movie and fell asleep on the couch both hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

A/n please review!


	3. workin' it out

A/n sorry for the delay I've had so much hmwk! But here's the next chap hope you enjoy!

Keely was with someone who wouldn't speak a word to her. She tried to apologize but deep down she really worried about her friendship with Tia and Via. Via had been totally ignoring her and it was really hard to live with. Keelybelieved she didn't do anything wrong. Sure Tia had been rude but she had to defend her. Keely decided to stop all this drama so she could get on with her life so she decided to use one of Phil's voice gadgets to get Tia and Via to meet eachother at the Café Bean.

Via walked into the coffee shop and immediately saw Tia sitting at an empty table.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"I got a call that I won a guest spot on an episode of _One Tree Hill, _what about you?" asked Tia rudely.

"I got a call for an interview about being the daughter of a man in the navy." Said Via.

"Your dad's in the navy?" asked Tia.

"Yes," replied Via.

"That's pretty cool," said Tia.

"Not really, I barely get to see him and I had to move around a lot," said Via.

"I hated when I moved, I missed my friends so much, especially Keely," said Tia.

"Keely was one of the only real friends I've had," said Via. "Keely and Phil were real nice to me when I moved to Pickford.

"Those two are really lucky," said Tia.

"I know, but they're so blind to what's right in front of them," said Via.

"Omigosh, I totally agree," said Tia.

"Hey you can sit down if you want," said Tia pointing to the empty chair.

Keely watched from the window happily. Her plan had worked and hopefully they'd forgive her.

Suddenly they noticed Keely in the window. Keely noticed them noticing and ran only bumping into Phil in the process. Tia and Via laughed from the window.

"So you two planned this," asked Via as she and Tia walked out to see phil and Keely laying on the groundd.

"I should've known," said Tia.

"So are we cool now?" asked Keely as Phil helped her get up.

"We're cooler than cool," said Tia.

"Yea, I'm sorry Keely for getting mad over something so stupid," said Via.

"I'm glad for you guys now if only I could find a way to get Owen to get a job," said Phil.

Keely laughed and smiled at Phil. The two stared at eachother. Tia and Via smiled at one another two and secretly laughed over the same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia went back to her room only to find Seth still there.

"Look can you just please leave, this is my room," said Tia.

"It's my room too and I'm not leaving!" replied Seth.

"Ughhh!" said an annoyed Tia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil walked into his room to find a very clean room. Owen walked out wearing a hot dog costume.

"Look Phil, I've been thinking and you were right, I need to be more responsible," said Owen.

Phil was happy but a little worried about the costume. "That means a lot Owen."

"I even got a job," said Owen.

"What are you going to little kids parties dressing like a hot dog?"

"No, I'm a mascot for David's Dogs," said Owen, "It's this awesome hot dog joint and I got free coupons!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil knocked on Keely's door. It was Friday night and they decided to hang out again and watch movies.

"Keely, guess what I've got?" asked Phil.

"What?" asked Keely anxiously? Phil pulled out his virtu-goggles.

"Awesome!" replied Keely.

Via and Tia went out to hang out since Seth wasn't about ready to leave 'his' room. Tia tried but the people who sold it to her said they accidentally sold it to both and they would have to work it out on their own. She decided to take a night off and she and Via went to see a movie.

Phil and Keely went to a virtually movie theater and mall. They had a great time and felt great about their new life. Keely got a chance to visit a studio and see someone do a live report and they hired her as an intern. Phil lost his job of pizza boy after Owen had over used the free pizza coupons but since Owen had been getting his act together things had been okay. Phil got hired at the hot dog place but hoped he'd find a better job that suited him better. He had majored in photography at college and ever since Keely bought him his camera for his birthday he hoped that he would get a job as a photographer.

When Phil and Keely came back to reality he insisted on taking a picture the apartment. Now that the rooms were settled he had a chance to take pictures of his new life. Also his parents were dying to hear from him and see the apartment.

"How about I get a picture of you in the room?" asked Phil.

"Don't you think you have enough pictures?" asked Keely.

"Keely, Keely, Keely," said Phil, "there is no such thing as 'enough pictures' there is never enough,"

"Fine on one condition," said Keely. Phil nodded. "You never triple Keely me again!"

He took pictures of her and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't just because she was very photogenic but that she had the most beautiful smile. The way her hair laid on her shoulders and they way her green eyes seemed to glow.

She didn't mind. Phil always made her laugh when she took the pictures. Most of the time, he told her to be herself. This was so easy around Phil. He made her feel so comfortable. She never had to try to be someone she wasn't. He loved her for her…


	4. what's in a date?

Sorry it's been a while but here it is…

Tia and Seth had been living in the apartment for three weeks. Seth slept on the couch and Tia slept in the room. Both refused to leave but someone had to go. There was an available room and Tia and Seth could take it. But both refused.

"You take it, I got here first," said Tia.

"I deserve this room more than you!" exclaimed Seth.

"Someone has to leave!" said the landlord.

Someone had to leave by 9:00 pm Friday night.

"I've got an idea," said Tia sitting on the couch with Seth.

"That's a first," said Seth.

Tia ignored the comment, "We'll play rocks, papers, scissors, 2 out of 3 and whoever wins, gets the room."

"Deal," said Seth.

1, 2, 3, they both had scissors. 1, 2, 3 they both had rock. This went on for five minutes.

"Forget it," said Tia.

The two sat there, either refusing to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------

Keely was over at Phil's. They were hanging out eating pizza with Owen.

"Pizza has to be the best invention ever," said Owen in a mouthful.

"I could eat it everyday," said Owen, "too bad you lost your job at the pizza place."

"Maybe I could've still had it if you didn't eat all the pizza, I was supposed to deliver," said Phil.

"Well, it was on the kitchen table," said Owen.

"Anyway, Keely I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again on Friday," said Phil changing the subject.

"Actually, I can't," said Keely.

"Oh," said Phil disappointedly.

"Why, what are your big plans for Friday?" asked Owen curiously.

Keely took a large bite out of her pizza and replied, "i goffaa a dafe."

"What?" asked Owen.

Keely gulped and replied in almost a whisper, "I got a date."

Phil almost choked on his pizza, "A date?"

"Yea, well I gotta go bye" said Keely as she fled the room.

"Sorry bro, looks like you missed your chance," said Owen patting Phil's shoulders.

"Well, I gotta go get more pizza," said Owen as he left Phil in the room.

"A date?" said Phil again suddenly letting it hit him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came and Phil was watching television. It was a pretty crappy television set but it was better than nothing. He had made some popcorn and planned a night to himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out or something?" asked Owen.

"Yes, for the millionth time!" exclaimed Phil.

Keely had gotten ready for her date. He would be picking her up any minute. His name was Mitch and she met him during the internship. She probably wasn't going to accept his offer to a date but she started to realize the last time she had a real date was well never unless you counted the times she hung out with Phil. Which she wasn't sure really counted as dates.

Phil sat in his room and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 and he knew she was probably on her date.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was a text from Keely. He rushed out the door.

He ran into the restaurant panting. He got to her table and noticed how beautiful she looked but then he shook his head to concentrate.

"Keely, we have to go" said Phil.

"Who's this," asked Keely's very confused date.

"This is my brother, Jake" said Keely.

"What's wrong Jake?" asked Keely.

"Umm…Mother is sick and we have to go!" yelled Phil.

"Sick how," asked the curious date.

"Yeah sick how," said Keely letting a slight smile escape from her lips.

"Sick…uhh…like the last time," said Phil confusedly.

"Really, 'cause I wasn't there the last time," Keely said truly enjoying Phil figure out what to say.

"We just gotta go!" exclaimed Phil grabbing Keely's hand and running out the door.

When they got outside they stopped to take a breath.

"You were great," said Keely.

"What are you talking about, you got me so confused," said Phil.

"You improvised well though," said Keely laughing.

Phil began to laugh to.

"So it was really that bad?" said Phil.

"You have no idea!" said Keely.

"He probably spends more time looking in the mirror then I do getting ready," said Keely.

"I don't really think that's possible," said Phil as Keely punched him on the shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------

Tia and Seth were fighting all day. They tried everything from playing darts, go fish, and tic tac toe.

"Look why don't you just go to the new room and I'll pay you $200," said Tia.

"No way!" said Seth.

"URGGGGHHH" yelled Tia stomping.

"I'm sick of this!" said Tia.

"Then just leave," said Seth.

"I'm not leaving!" said Tia.

"Well neither am I." said Seth.

"Leave!" said Tia.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

They got closer and closer and suddenly noticed the distance between them decreasing. They looked at each other and they closed their eyes and kissed. When they separted they stared at eachother confusedly.

"OH MY GOD!" said Tia.

"WHOA" said Seth.

Tia pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. He put his arms around her waist and they began to make out.

Phil and Keely were heading back to their room but Keely decided to stop by Tia and ask her how things were with Seth.

"Oh my gosh!" said Keely, "Phil get over here."

"Wha.." said Phil as he walked over to the open door of the apartment.

Tia and Seth noticed Phil and Keely and jumped away from each other quick.

Phil and Keely began to chuckle while Seth and Tia blushed furiously.

"So Keels, how was your date?" said Tia softly trying to make it seem like nothing happened.

Phil and Keely lost it and laughed hysterically.


	5. the wedding date

A/n I know it's been a long time since I wrote but better late then never?

Days past and it was still hard to believe Tia and Seth became a couple. Tia decided to take the other room at the condition that Seth wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss but like that mattered. Keely and Phil had already found out and soon Via and Owen did too. On the bright side the new room was even bigger than the old one but it was the same amount as the other one.

Seth, Owen, and Phil were hanging out at Owen and Phil's place.

"I got to go I promised to take Tia on our first official date," said Seth with a smile on his face.

"This isn't right, how do you have a girlfriend and I don't," said Owen, "something is seriously wrong."

Phil and Seth chuckled and Seth left to go on his date.

"Phil can you believe that?" said Owen, "I thought geeks like him got rich but get the babes too?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Look I'd love to hear you on your theory on how geeks don't get girls but I have to go get ready to meet Keely for her cousin's wedding."

"So you're going on a date too, great I'm the only one left" said Owen flailing his arms in the air.

"It's not a date we're going as friends," said Phil, "How many times have I told you we're just friends."

"Okay keep telling yourself that," said Owen patting him on the shoulder.

Phil went over to see Keely. She opened the door. Phil was speechless.

"Wow," he finally blurted out.

"You don't look half-bad yourself," replied Keely referring to the tux he had on. They headed out and arrived at the wedding.

At the reception they sat together and began to eat.

"Keely!" said a voice.

"Lauren?" replied Keely turning around to her old friend. She gave her a huge hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?" said Lauren.

"I'm great, How about you?" asked Keely.

"I'm doing great," said Lauren staring at her old friend's mysterious date.

"Oh, this is Lauren, she's my friend from New Jersey. I used to visit her when I went to see my grandmother." Keely said to Phil.

"Nice to meet you," said Phil shaking hands with the girl.

Lauren smiled, "About time you got a hottie, when we were kids you were so shy I thought you'd never get a boyfriend." She

Keely was about to speak but Phil quickly replied, "Yea you should have seen when we first met I thought she'd never talk now she never shuts up!"

Lauren laughed. Keely smiled as Phil spoke to Lauren and Lauren introduced them to her boyfriend, Teddy. They talked for a while and left to go talk to other friends.

"You didn't have to do that," said Keely turning back to Phil.

"I didn't want to make you feel awkward plus it's a chance for my acting skills next time I'm getting you out of a bad date," replied Phil.

Keely gave him a look. Phil just smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

Then the song for the bride and groom began. It was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. The DJ asked couples to join the new happy couple on the dance floor.

"Come on," said Phil motioning Keely to join him.

"Okay… Philly Willy," said Keely smiling slyly at Phil as he took her hand and brought her to the dance floor.

Phil just rolled his eyes and said, "Keely, Keely, Keely."

"You didn't just triple Keely me?" asked Keely raising an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck.

"You didn't just call me Philly Willy," said Phil in return.

"Fine I won't call you Philly Willy," said Keely, She turned away and said in a hushed tone, "Mr. Fuzzy Bear."

"What did you say?" asked Phil.

"Oh nothing," said Keely.

Phil just shook his head and they began to laugh again. Then they looked into each other's eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Phil didn't want the moment to end. He had the perfect girl in his arms and he didn't want to let her go.


	6. elevator my heart

For Phil today was the day. It was the day he would finally tell Keely how he really feels. After her date with that other guy who knew when she would go out on a date with a guy who wasn't such a loser. Dancing with her the previous night on their "date" he realized he was spending so much time denying his feelings for her and not enough accepting the fact that he loved her. Yes love. The simple four letter word bounced around his head causing a horrible headache. The phone rang. Phil's heart jumped.

"Hello?" asked Phil shakily.

"Hey it's Keely, are you okay Phil," worried Keely, "you sound a little off."

"No, I'm fine, the phone just startled me, I guess," answered Phil still a little shaken up.

"Keely, there's something important I need to tell you," asked Phil surprised he even got the words out, "Meet me in the park in 20 minutes okay"

"Sure Phil," replied Keely worriedly.

They bother hung up. What was so important that he needed to meet her privately? "Oh no," she thought. He was going home. His dad fixed the time machine and he's going home.

"I'm probably overreacting," Keely told herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator door opened. Via stepped inside. She tapped her feet to the elevator music and the elevator stopped. As it opened it was Owen.

"VEE, watsup?" asked Owen.

"Nothing really," replied Via as she looked at the numbers change on the elevator waiting to reach her destination.

"So how's life in NYC?" asked Owen trying to keep up the conversation.

"Fine," replied Via without looking at him.

"Come on Via, you got to give me more than that," said Owen.

"Your hair's coming in quite nice," said Via without returning a glance as she stamped her feet waiting for the elevator doors to open.

Owen quick ran his head through his hair or lack there of. "I'll take that as a compliment," he replied as he smiled at her.

The elevator shook. They grabbed the railings on the side. The lights began to go on and off. Finally the shaking and the lights stopped. So did the elevator.

"Please don't tell me were stuck," said Via.

Owen pressed some buttons but nothing happened. "Okay, I won't tell you," said Owen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil sat on a bench at the park. He kept rehearsing what he would say. Nothing seemed to sound right. Suddenly she arrived. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Phil, you wanted to talk?" said Keely uneasy.

"Yea," said Phil, "Umm you can sit,"

"Okay," said Keely taking the empty place on the bench.

"Look I think I know what you're going to say," said Keely before Phil could get in a word.

"You do?" asked Phil.

"Just don't tell me," said Keely. "It's bad enough that you have to but I don't want to hear it."

"Oh," said Phil broken heartedly.

"So I guess you don't feel the same," said Phil.

"Feel the same what?" asked Keely.

"It's fine okay we can just go on being friends just forget it!" exclaimed Phil.

"What are you talking about?" asked Keely confusedly.

Phil just got up and walked away.

"Phil wait!" yelled Keely running after him.

"You're not going back to the future?" asked Keely.

"First, you let me know you don't love me back and now you want me to go back to the future?" yelled Phil angrily.

"No, I didn't mean it like…wait; did you just say you loved me?" Keely replied now completely confused.

"I gotta go," said Phil as he ran away leaving Keely alone and extremely confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm stuck in an elevator," said Via with her hand rubbing her head, "and with you!"

"Why thanks," said Owen sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that," Via replied.

"Yea, you did," said Owen in an upset sort of way as he began messing with the buttons again.

"Look Owen, I'm sorry," Via apologized.

"Look I don't know why you hate me so much, I've never did anything to you." replied Owen.

"I don't hate you," said Via, "you just kind of bug me sometimes, that's all."

"I feel so much better now," replied Owen.

"Owen!" screamed Via.

Owen laughed.

"What's so funny!" yelled Via in an annoyed way.

"You're pretty funny when you get angry," said Owen.

Via was about to yell at Owen but instead began to laugh.

They were smiling at each other and then suddenly the elevator came back on.

"It's working" said Via excitedly. Owen went to give her a hug and she without realizing hugged him back. Suddenly she realized what she did and jumped back.

"Via," said Owen as he pulled her back toward him and she looked into his eyes and they kissed.

The elevator door opened they quickly jumped away from each other. To see a tall built man in a navy suit standing in the lobby.

"Dad?" asked Via.

"Via?"

"Owen" said Owen, "Wait, did you just say dad?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Phil ran in to his apartment. He slammed the door and kicked the coffee table.

"I'm so stupid, why did I tell her?" yelled Phil. He started pacing back and forth with his head in his hands. Then there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Keely standing in the hall. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"Phil, I love you," she managed to say.

She stood in the doorway waiting for reply. "Okay then," she said awkwardly as she turned to walk away. She ran in to the elevator.

"Wait!" Phil said as he went after her. The elevator door was about to close but he pushed it to keep it open. She waited for him to say something. He stared at her and lunged forward to kiss her. She was surprised by the kiss and when they released the kiss she just stood there and then a smile spread across her face. His face too was filled with happiness. He kissed her again and they wrapped their arms around each other as the elevator door closed.


	7. a food fight and a broken heart

A/n I know I know how long has it been I know I take so long between chapters hopefully I'll stop…I just had writers block..here it is..

Phil woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. The day before he had confessed his feelings to Keely and she too felt the same. He quickly got dressed and headed over to Keely's place. He knocked on her door and when she opened to find Phil she smiled.

"Hey," she said gently.

"Hi" Phil said as he hid his hands behind his back.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Phil as he pulled a rose from behind his back.

"This is for you," said Phil with a smile.

Keely lit up, "Thank you." She took the rose and put it to her nose. "It's beautiful."

"So I was wondering if tonight we could go out, like on date," said Phil nervously.

"I'd love to," said Keely. Then she lent over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well I better put this rose in a vase," Keely said after they released the kiss.

"Yea, so I'll see you tonight?" asked Phil.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," Keely replied.

Phil smiled as he turned to leave and prepare for their date.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her dad?" asked Seth.

"Yea he just appears right when the door opened," replied Owen.

"So do you think she likes you?" asked Seth.

"Think ha I know!" replied Owen.

"Come on, you really think she would want to be with you," said Seth.

"Why not, I'm a hot sensitive young bachelor," said Owen, "what wouldn't she like about me?"

"I don't know, but it seems she never liked you and the only reason you kissed was well you were locked up in an elevator," said Seth.

"Look I like her, she likes me, it's not that hard to see," replied Owen.

"But her dad saw you, don't you think that might be a problem," said Seth.

"Seth my friend, do you know anything?" Owen said putting his arm around his friend.

"I'm headed over there today so we can try to convince her dad that I am a great boyfriend,"

"Okay," said Seth. Owen headed out. "You just might need to convince her that first."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Phil went to pick Keely up. They drove to a restaurant. Most of the time it was really quiet. They got to the restaurant. After they got seated the silence continued.

"So what are you getting," said Keely breaking the silence.

"I don't know this menu is like in French or something," said Phil.

"I think that's because it is a French restaurant," replied Keely.

"Oh," said Phil.

They finally ordered. They kept trying to bring up conversation but they couldn't think of what to say.

The food arrived.

They both looked down at their food.

"Is it just me or does my dinner have eyes?" asked Phil.

"Mine looks like its still alive," Keely said with laugh.

They both smiled. Keely dropped her fork and bent over to pick it up.

"Keely," when she looked up Phil shot a spit ball in her face and it bounced off and hit what seemed to look like a snail.

"Excuse me Mr. Diffy but Mr. Snail didn't appreciate that," Keely said as she flung her escargot at his face.

He started throwing some of his food at her but she put the table cloth up to block her face. She pulled it down to stick her tongue out and got hit with something that tasted like it was just pulled out of the ocean. She spit it out and landed in Phil's drink.

She threw back some of her food and Phil ducked. The disgusting food hit a waiter and he spilled wine all over this very annoyed woman.

Phil began to laugh. "Nice aim."

"Oh really," Keely said as she dug her hand in some disgusting mush and threw it at his face. A waiter rolled a cart with a nice chocolate cake and Phil stood up and pulled it off.

"Hey Keely doesn't this bring back memories?" asked Phil with a smirk on his face.

"Not this time Diffy!" Keely said as stood up and pushed the cake into his face.

"Oh yeah take this," Phil replied as he stuck a nice handful of chocolate cake in her face. Covered in food making a scene in the restaurant it wasn't long until they were kicked out.

"So I guess we won't be going their for our second date," said Phil.

"A second date?" questioned Keely with a smile on her face.

"Well I think the whole fancy dinner didn't work out maybe we can try something that fits us better," said Phil.

"Like what?" asked Keely.

"I don't know pizza and renting movies and watching them on your big screen TV," replied Phil.

"Sounds perfect," said Keely as she wiped chocolate cake off Phil's cheek and licked it off her finger.

"You know this is really good cake we should've ate some before we threw it in each other's faces," said Keely.

Phil leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Sorry, you had some cake on your lips,"

Keely smiled and Phil gave out his hand. "Want to walk home?" he asked.

"I'd love too," said Keely grabbing his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen headed over to Via's. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Owen in the door.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" asked Via confusedly.

"Hey Vee so where's your dad?" asked Owen as he stepped inside without being invited.

"I'm going to meet him now, I think you better go," said Via pushing him out the door.

"Don't worry Via we can convince him that us being a couple is a good thing," said Owen.

"Couple?" Via repeated. "Owen we're not a couple."

"Then why did you kiss me?" asked Owen with a smile.

"Owen, we we're stuck in that elevator for hours," Via said, "the kiss meant nothing."

Owen's smile faded.

"I've got to go, bye Owen," said Via as she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Via walked toward the stairs (she refused to use elevators) and left Owen standing by her door with a broken heart.

"Bye," said Owen sticking his hand up to wave but she didn't even notice and he put his hands into his jacket pockets and slowly turned to walk back to his room.


	8. dancing on the moon

A/n now that didn't take too long did it? lol anyway this chapter is my favorite! Hope you enjoy!

Tia had been visiting her family for her cousin's wedding back in Pickford. When she returned she met Keely to catch up on what she missed. She had missed a lot in the past week.

"My cousin is so urggh!" complained Tia.

"She had a fit up to the moment they said I do," Tia said.

"That must've been horrible," replied Keely who cared little about Tia's 'evil' cousin.

Phil walked into the coffee shop. He spotted Keely. He walked over to her and Tia.

"Hey Keely" Phil said.

"Hey Phil," Keely said with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you this afternoon," said Phil slyly.

"Well I love surprises," she said flirty.

He leaned over to kiss her. "See you later," said Phil. "Oh yeah Tia hope your trip was fun, See ya!"

"So what were you saying about your cousin?" Keely said nonchalantly.

"KEELY TESLOW, you had me going on about my stupid cousin without telling me you and Phil finally got together!" yelled Tia.

"Well I just don't kiss and tell," replied Keely.

Tia punched her friend, "Dish girl, I want to know everything!"

So she did. Keely told her friend everything. Leaving out the parts about her thinking he was going back to the future. Tia was so glad that her two friends finally admitted their feelings. She was incredibly happy for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owen do you have any change for a ten?" Phil asked.

"Change what am I change man!" exclaimed Owen.

"I take it you're still upset about the whole Via thing."

"What 'Via thing'?" yelled Owen? "According to her we are nothing."

"I know your upset but you just to have to accept she's just not into you," said Phil.

"Easy for you to say you got a girlfriend who's crazy about you!" Owen retorted.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Owen said as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Via had met up with Keely and Tia. Keely had just told Tia about what happened in the elevator between Via and Owen.

"Things always get exciting when I'm not here!" exclaimed Tia.

Via laughed, "Don't worry me and Owen aren't Phil and Keely"

"You guys kissed didn't you?" asked Tia confusedly.

"Yea but we were stuck in an elevator it meant nothing," said Via.

"Did you tell him that?" asked Tia.

"What do you mean?" Via questioned.

Tia pointed to behind Via. Via turned around to see Owen yelling at some guy in front of the coffee shop. He went into the shop. He made eye contact with Via and shook his head. He turned and ran out and down the street. Via turned back to her two friends and shrugged. They just looked at her. She finally realized how much she had hurt him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" asked a very anxious Keely.

"Have some patience," replied Phil.

They were in the park sitting on a bench. Keely was blinded and Phil was planning his surprised for her.

"Can I take it off now?" begged Keely as she pouted.

"Not this time," Phil said.

"Okay now!" Phil announced.

Keely ripped it off and her mouth dropped. "Omigosh Phil," said Keely on the verge of tears. "This is incredible."

It was an entire recreation of the moon. Phil had used the wizard. There was a stereo with music playing.

"I can't believe you remembered."

_Phil and Keely were lying beneath the stars in Phil's backyard._

_"I can't believe tomorrow we're graduating," said Keely._

_"Me neither," Phil said._

_"Its like suddenly were adults or something but I still feel like a kid," said Keely._

_Phil smiled, "If only we can freeze time."_

_"If I were given three wishes, one would to have this moment last forever," said Keely._

_"Just you and me underneath the stars and the moon," said Keely._

_"We're gonna have to grow up sometime," Phil said._

_"I know it's just a wish," said Keely. _

_"What else would you wish for?" Phil asked._

_Keely pondered for a second. "I'd wish to dance on the moon!"_

_"Dance on the moon?" laughed Phil._

_Keely punched him, "I'm not telling you anymore wishes!"_

_"Keely I was kidding," said Phil._

_Keely ignored him. She crossed her arms and marched off. Phil ran after her._

_"Keely, come on what's your final wish?" Phil asked._

_"It's for you to..." she was cut off by Phil's dad._

"_Come on Phil I fixed the time…BOOM oh not again!"_

Keely ran over to Phil and hugged him. He held her close. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you too," said Phil. They began to dance.

"So," Phil said, "what was your final wish?"

Keely looked at him and smiled. "For this." Then she kissed him. When they released Phil grinned.

"2 out of 3 wishes, that's pretty good," Phil said.

"Actually I'm changing my first wish," replied Keely.

"I wish this moment will last forever," Keely said with a smile. And they danced in to the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Via headed over to Owen's place. She knocked on his door. Owen walked over and opened the door.

"Oh its you," Owen said rudely.

"Look, I came here to apologize for giving you the wrong idea," Via said.

"I don't need your sympathy," said Owen.

"You don't like me, I don't need you to write a song about it," Owen said slamming the door in her face.

"I understand, I was really rude but its not like we could date anyway, my dad would probably have you sent to the military or something," yelled Via through the door.

Owen smiled. Maybe it was because of her dad he thought.

Owen opened the door. "So are you saying on some circumstance you would date me?"

"I don't know I...I..." Via was interrupted by Owen's lips on hers.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel anything," Owen said boldly.

She lunged forward and almost knocked Owen down and kissed him back. The door was still wide open.

Tia and Seth passed them in the hall. "Finally, I'm here when something exciting happens!" Tia said looking through the door. Seth laughed quietly.

"Let's not interrupt them," Seth said. Quietly he shut the door. He grabbed Tia's hand and they took the elevator to Seth's floor.


End file.
